Blissful Sun
by Bellseybell
Summary: Bella, Edward and Renesmee move to Dartmouth. Their lives filled with joy. Drama is around every corner. All Human  Rated M just to be safe
1. Preface

A/N: All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

This is my first fanfic so I hope it is good

Luv

Bellseybell

* * *

Preface

I sat there thinking why me, what have I done o deserve this. Take my life not the others definitely Edward's not Edward's he may believe he does not have a soul but that's one of our disagreements. The Lion claims he stole the Lamb's heart but the Lamb gave it to him. The world continues to spin but looking in his eyes I see and believe we are true soul mates. That is why I beg and plead for you to take my life instead of his.


	2. Forever Begins

Forever Begins

**A/N: ****Pls review i really want to know what you think**

**Sorry that this chapter is short but I wanted people to get a feel of what the story would be like.**

**Luv**

**Bellseybell**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Why does the alarm always go off when I just begin to get comfortable.

"Sadly it's time to wake up, Bells"

"Moving day, Joy" Bella whispered sarcastically.

Today we were moving away from the small and rainy town of Forks to a house nearby to Dartmouth College. We had sent a few boxes a week ago and were now packed up and sad to leave out cottage. There wasn't' anything we were going to miss because to us as long as the family were with us we're happy. Renesme has everyone wrapped around her little finger so as soon as Bella and I told everyone we were leaving they all said they would pack up and tag along if it was okay. I kissed Bella.

"No, Edward don't make this any harder than it should be." Cried Bella

"Make what harder I can't kiss my wife anymore?"

"Well if you kiss me now, I'm going to want to stay in bed with you for another half hour"

I laughed

"Do I still dazzle you?"

"Yes but that's beside the point I can't do this now. I have to wake Renesme up, make her breakfast and pack up. I can't believe we are leaving I love this place and it's got so many memories!"

"We'll make new memories in Dartmouth I mean with Renesme older and going to school it will give me more time to do this." And with that I kissed her passionately one she wouldn't be able to decline.

Bella and I finally got up with the clothes lying everywhere. I hope Renesme hasn't woken up, boy that would've gotten me into trouble.

**Bella POV**

It sucks that even after waking up with Edward by my side he still can 'dazzle' me with is crooked smile….

"Bella"

Shoot I was daydreaming about Edward again.

"Ja, honey"

"Renesme"

"You are right"

I got up to go to her room. I skipped a beat she wasn't lying in her bed.

"Edward" I screamed

"Calm down babe maybe Rosalie took her?"

"You are right can we go up to check just in case"

"Let's just get dressed and we'll go straight up"

I walked into the closet which was filled with clothes that would only get worn once. Alice my sister-in-law freaks if she sees you wearing something twice so I decided to leave half my closet here and just make Alice happy and get a whole ne outfit in New Hampshire. Seeing Edward naked always shocked me. He was so flipping hot and best of all he was MINE.

* * *

**Please don't forget R&R**


	3. Bathroom Delight

This is dedicated to my first review. Thank you Gablen 500

Bathroom delights

Edward POV

'Flight DS 925 to North Hampshire is now boarding'

That was our flight.

"I books sitting with Emmet!" screamed Rosalie

Oh gosh now everyone was staring

"Rosalie can you please calm down" I pleaded

All eight of us walked to the boarding gates I stared at my ticket oh dear gosh I'm sitting next to Rosalie and Emmet. This was going to be a long flight especially because they never stop smooching. Bella was sitting with Alice and Jasper. Renesme was going to sit with her grandparents. It was a traumatizing site Rosalie and Emmet had been at it for the past thirty minutes, what made is worse is that I wanted to do that for my beloved wife. Fifteen minutes later I was still craving her lips. I stared at her and she finally looked my way I signaled for the bathrooms. She stood up walked towards the back of the aircraft. I counted and waited for two minutes and then followed. I started humming Bella's lullaby so she would know it is me and open. I waited and finally the red signal turned green, I walked in casually. As soon as I saw her I was kissing her chastely not letting go for a second. One thing I love about airplane bathrooms are there is no space so I had to cuddle her.

"Mmm, come on Edward" moaned Bella

I was thinking would there be enough time to seduce I thought what the heck and started unbuttoning Bella's shirt. Still kissing she unzipped my pants. When last did we do something so stealthily? Why did it have to stop I thought as I walked out. Bella had gone out a few minutes earlier her face as bright as a tomato. I walked out casually once again and sat down praying that Emmet wouldn't make a remark but all of that went to waste.

"Did you have a nice exercise?" teased Emmet

"Do you remember the deal you made with Bella the other day?"

"No?"

"Maybe this will help getting your ass kicked by a chick! Wait! There was also a deal involved wasn't there?"

"Bugger off"

Emmet returned to kissing Rosalie.

Bella POV

I can't believe Edward and I just did that. Wow! I'm shocked. We finally landed and I stood up to get Renesme's carryon luggage and walked over to Edward.

"Honey, those bathrooms are brilliant" Edward smirked and winked

I thought it was cute till I heard a guffaw laugh coming from behind me. I stared and not to my surprise Emmet was almost crying with laughter as soon as I said "Deal" he shut up though. We got our entire luggage we walked over to a taxi bus. Can't believe we needed such a big bus for only us. Oh well. We decided to stop where Carlisle and Esme was staying then Rosalie and Emmet. Alice and Jasper were coming with us because though they weren't staying with us they were going to Dartmouth to so they had a property nearby.


End file.
